


Scared

by Hiiragay



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, I have to dump these somewhere, I wanted to put Akashi in here but eh, I wish to write a bigger story than this but I'M SORRY, Idk if this is angsty, MY POOR BBY'S BOYFRIEND IS KILLED, Quite, Ritsu is beautiful, Sakura is Rinharu's child, These are rinharu children, This is an OOC fic, but the fic is related to Free! somehow, hahaha, hehe, my life, we all know Ritsu is BI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiragay/pseuds/Hiiragay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(THIS IS AN OOC FIC, WE DIDN'T MENTION HARUKA OR RIN IN HERE AT ALL!! BUT THESE ARE THEIR CHILDREN SO WE MIGHT AS WELL PUT THEM IN, I REALLY NEED TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT MY OOC OR ELSE I'LL DIE, I'M SORRY IGNORE THIS IF YOU WANT BUT PLEASE ENJOY IT) Ritsu has a panic attack and Sakura tries to comfort his elder sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Read this if you must or if you are willing please read the summary first though.
> 
> Original characters from Free! belong to Kyoto animation and the other characters belong to me, except Sakura, although I just took the name though, not the real person, but oh well)

**__**

_“RITSU!”_

_This was it, it was the end, her recklessness gotten out of hand and now she’s drowning her body pressed against the deck and on top of her a chunk of the bottom, settling on her body. She has enough strength to even protect her body with both arms from being flattened to death. And it was about time the air in her lungs are sucked away. The sinking boat kept drowning as she was struggling for air. A small tear escaped and floated to the surface._

_She struggled in vain before feeling a small frail and soft hand reaching out and taking the chunk of wood off of her, Ritsu quickly escaped from the hold to only have it squash the hand quickly, her eyes widened in fear and she forgot the need to breathe after realizing her mistake. There, her childhood best friend and crush, Riku Hanemia was struggling to get his wrist out of the crushing weight of wood. Ritsu tried to help but she could hear the storm from under water. She looked at her friend to see if he needed help but a sad smile was sent her way before a large pulled her up._

_She gasped for breath before screaming her best friend’s name “RIKU!”. The police officer, Sousuke Yamazaki struggled to hold her while she was trying to reach for her drowning best friend._

‘Riku, he’s dying, he needs me’ _she thought. But before she could take a knife and get ready to plunge in and save him, a huge wave crash down on them, luckily the boat revved away from the scene when Ritsu screamed again, hot tears running down her face as she tried to reach to her friend. His sad smile reaching her eyes once more._

_“RIKU!”_

            Ritsu immediately jumped up screaming the exact name, the tank top she wore that night was damped with sweat and her hair was messy, sticking onto her sweaty shoulders and neck. Her dark maroon red hair sweaty and damp, her blood red eyes wide and fearful, hot fresh tears running down her eyes. If anyone sees her like this, she’ll be ruined, Kyogou will probably be worried and try to sign her up for therapy, her brother Ryosuke would probably tease her but wouldn’t leave her alone for probably 7 months…and, Yoshio, oh if he sees her like this…

 

“Ritsu?”

 

The voice, a tender caring and loving voice, her hands clutched her sheets until it was white, her breathing was shallow and rigid and she couldn’t help it when the hot tears kept coming down.

 

“Ritsu”

 

The voice called out again, her fearful red eyes submitted and looked up to see her youngest brother, Sakura, looking at her, his dark blue-ish purple eyes boring into her vulnerable soul. A hand touched her cheek and she whimpered at the warmth of her brother’s hand. The hand pulled back and next she felt comforting arms wrapping around her. She couldn’t move, couldn’t react to what’s happening, instead she just stood still as her brother, her beloved brother caress her hair and whisper things. Telling her it wasn’t her fault. That Riku didn’t die for a friend.

 

But for a loved one.

 

A kiss was placed on her forehead when she began lying down again on the soft bed. Now her head was placed on a soft lap of Sakura’s. The small, thin and soft silky fingers brushing against her head as she tried to sleep.

 

Tears continue to drip from her eyes as she whimpered into his lap. The comforting fingers continue to caress her until she slipped away. Hearing the voice of her brother saying.

 

_“He loves you”_

_Blood red eyes open to a blank white landscape. The figure turned a 360 degrees before her eyes landed on a small figure in front of her, a young boy, tall enough to be only in his second year of middle school. Even so, he was freakishly tall, he stood about her height and the small smile that always gave her butterflies were there. The smile that can make most play-boy billionaires have a run for their money. The chestnut hair and dark forest green eyes had always made him stand out of the class of kids who always try to blend in. Her first friend and her first love._

_Ritsu blinked once and twice. His forest green eyes shining happiness in them._

_“Ritsu”_

_The smile stretched into the happiest grin she had ever seen_

_“I missed you”_

_The dream-Riku engulfed her into a small soft hug, and the natural scent of pine trees hit her nose._

_“I love you”_

_This isn’t a dream.._

_Tears started running down again. Only this time, they weren’t sad._

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you've read it, I'm impressed! Kudos and comments put down there.
> 
> *Characters:  
> -Akashi Kyogou: Daughter of the legendary Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya, Ritsu's girlfriend and billionaire rich girl
> 
> -Ritsu Matsuoka: Daughter of Rin and Haruka, the girl who has the panic attacks but is actually a kick-ass part-time cop.
> 
> -Sakura Matsuoka: Ritsu's baby brother, and possibly the mother of everyone
> 
> I'll tell you more in later fics, but comment to ask questions~!


End file.
